Slaves to Something
by QRTYWE
Summary: Hi guys! So I decided to move on from my other two works (if you haven't read them, don't worry, they were low quality, I wouldn't want you to). I think this one will be better, so hopefully you'll stick around for updates!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Can't Escape**

"_Don't leave me!"_

_She was hanging by a branch off the side of the cliff. Her eyes looked desperate, and she was pleading with me to not abandon her._

_He looked back at her, with grief and anguish in his heart, as he prepared to make a choice he knew would haunt him forever. He turned away with tears in his eyes and started to run in the opposite direction._

"_NOOOO!", she screamed as she let go, not physically capable of holding on any longer, and proceeded to fall to her death._

_The pain was like a thousand knives had stabbed him simultaneously. But he kept running, knowing that he would not be able to stop himself from doing so._

"_I have to make it", he thought. "I have to make it to the Pokemon League!"_

**Break**

Jax woke up with a start. Then he looked around and realized that he was in his bedroom. He sighed, knowing that he just had the same nightmare that he had been having the last 3 years.

A yawn was let out across the room. Startled, Jax looked over and realized that it was his Luxray, still sleeping peacefully in the corner.

"_Guess it does need its sleep after yesterday". _He smiled to himself, proud of the effort his Pokemon put in yesterday in defeating Candice. The Ice-type gym leader had been difficult to fight, especially her Froslass, but he had somehow powered through it.

Although he wasn't as happy as he had hoped he would be. Actually, he wasn't proud of himself at all.

"_I just have to keep going, don't I? Until I finally achieve my dream of becoming the Champion of Sinnoh"._

Hopefully, Jax would be able to feel happy for himself if that ever happened.

"_Or maybe I won't"._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Candice's Perspective**

Jax stepped out of the Pokemon Center, and let the cold air wash over his face. The news had predicted a storm was coming in a few hours, but right now, the sky was clear, and the town looked beautiful.

"_They deserve to enjoy this too. After all, they've earned it.". _He then proceeded to release his Pokemon from their Pokeballs.

As the light from their release faded away, they all came into view.

First was Flygon. He was relatively new to the team, but Jax had been working him hard, focusing on both its attack power and speed, to the point where he was at least as capable as the rest of the team. Flygon was a very versatile Pokemon as well, able to use Fire Blast, Dragon Claw, Stone Edge, and Earthquake. All in all, he was a very useful Pokemon.

Next was Sceptile. She was also relatively new to the team, but was more than holding her own. Her attack was impressive, and her speed was incredibly high.Not to mention, she was the only Pokemon that knew Grass-type moves on Jax's team, meaning that she could provide solutions to problems that his other Pokemon couldn't.

Then, there was Luxray. He was by far the most powerful Pokemon on the team, with an insanely high attack power. In fact, most Pokemon he faced had actually fainted after taking just one of his Spark attacks. Jax had also worked very hard to improve his speed, as Luxray in general were not that fast, and he needed to be fast to make the most use of his power.

All of the positive characteristics of the three Pokemon that Jax currently had on him took months of grueling training to achieve. Therefore, the fruits of his and his Pokemon's labor should have made him proud, right?

Wrong.

"_Well, of course. Can I really expect to feel good after everything I've had to do to get here?"._ He looked down, frustrated at his inability to, once again, feel a positive emotion.

"Jax!"

Startled, Jax quickly turned his head to see who was calling him. There was no mistaking the pigtails, and the thin layer of clothing in below-freezing temperature ("_How is she not freezing?", _he thought). It was Candice, and she didn't sound nearly as depressed as he thought she would, since she had lost a very close match yesterday.

She started running and stopped when she was beside Jax. "So, you're leaving soon?".

He glanced down at her. "Yeah, I've got to move quickly. If I don't, I won't beat the eighth gym leader in time to qualify for the Pokemon League before the Elite Four take their three-month break."

She grimaced. "Yeah that schedule is brutal, isn't it? Being expected to qualify for the Elite Four challenge within nine months is difficult. Although I guess it's necessary if the Elite Four want to be able to evolve as Trainers.".

Jax nodded, a determined look appearing on his face. _"All that's left of the gym leaders is Volkner. I will beat him!"._

Candice frowned, noticing the change in Jax's facial expression. "Hey, how come you look so tense? I mean, I know you're in a hurry, but the kind of stress you seem to be putting on yourself probably isn't good for your health.".

Jax raised an eyebrow at her. "_You're _telling people to relax, as opposed to being focused?".

She stuck her tongue out at him. "Oh, shut up. I'm all for being focused, but being focused to a point where all previous Gym Leaders have told me that you're stressed literally all the time is a problem.".

Jax smirked. "Maybe you're right." But, inside, his thoughts definitely contradicted his face.

Candice looked unconvinced. "Look, I don't tell too many people this, but you've gained enough of my respect at this point for me to tell you. You know why I act so heated all the time? It's to cope with the stress that I have to deal with on a daily basis. As one of the younger Sinnoh Gym Leaders, the skepticism I deal with from everyone is much greater than any of the other Leaders. Acting like this…., well, for me, it's the only way to cope with that kind of a problem."

Jax stared at her, surprised. "I didn't know that".

Candice huffed. "Well, now you do. I just don't want to see anyone else feel like a victim of that kind of stress….". Her voice trailed off as she looked at her watch, and then her eyes proceeded to widen. "Crap, I lost track of time! I have to get back to the Gym. Good luck, Gowtham!".

Jax stared after her as she left. _"Well, that was thoughtful of her, but that kind of talk won't work on me. After all…._

_That focus is the only thing keeping me going."._


End file.
